This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a method for setting a gear ratio of a fan drive gear system of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine may include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. Among other variations, the compressor section can include low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section can include low and high pressure turbines.
Typically, a high pressure turbine drives a high pressure compressor through an outer shaft to form a high spool, and a low pressure turbine drives a low pressure compressor through an inner shaft to form a low spool. The fan section may also be driven by the inner shaft. A direct drive gas turbine engine may include a fan section driven by the low spool such that a low pressure compressor, low pressure turbine, and fan section rotate at a common speed in a common direction.
A speed reduction device, which may be a fan drive gear system or other mechanism, may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section. This allows for an overall increase in propulsive efficiency of the engine. In such engine architectures, a shaft driven by one of the turbine sections provides an input to the speed reduction device that drives the fan section at a reduced speed such that both the turbine section and the fan section can rotate at closer to optimal speeds.
Although gas turbine engines utilizing speed change mechanisms are generally known to be capable of improved propulsive efficiency relative to conventional engines, gas turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.